


Yuri!!! At Hogwarts

by SugaIsADaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, You Have Been Warned, but hey they have ballet, dem feels do, nothing is taken seriously, s'okay, tags take up too much time, there's no skating, uugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaIsADaddy/pseuds/SugaIsADaddy
Summary: It's basically just another Harry Potter Au where Yuuri is a Hufflepuff and everything's fine and then suddenly it's just bam bitch Triwizard Tournament!I hope you enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri was in The Great Hall with Guang-Hong a fellow Hufflepuff two years his junior, Leo who was a Gryffindor in his fourth year with Guang-Hong and an empty space to his left where Phichit -who was also a sixth year- should have been sitting, having breakfast. When all of a sudden an ecstatic looking Phichit sprints up to them flopping down unceremoniously on to the now not so empty bench, mumbles some incoherent crap about whatever it is he's holding and shoves a bundle of paper into Yuuri's hands which were now somehow toast free - weird.

*Cue mumbling sound here* He mumbles mouth too full of toast -wait- to form any proper sentences.                                              

"Huh," Yuuri just stares blankly at what he's holding, mind too slow from waking up a mere twenty minutes prior, when he sees it, nay, Him! A copy of  _The Daily Prophet_ sporting a slightly uncomfortable looking Professor McGonagall shaking hands with none other than Viktor Nikiforov Captain _and_ Seeker of the Russian Quidditch team The Valorous Veela who looked simply overjoyed.

For no more than one minute does Yuuri just stare at Phichit as if saying 'why is this embodiment of diamonds, sparkles and whatever pretty crap you can think of shaking hands with our Headmistress'.                                                                                                      

Phichit just gives him a huge shit-eating grin and says- well more like screams- "He's coming to HOGWARTS Yuuri all o-,"                        

Before he can utter any more words Leo slams a hand over Phichit's mouth and breaths a sigh of relief before withdrawing said hand in utter disgust as if touching a flobberworm.

"He just _licked_  my hand!"

It's then Yuuri realizes in horror that the entirety of The Great Hall, ghosts and all are staring at them, and as if the Universe is playing a cruel joke on them the worst thing that could have happened, happened. A   _HOWLER_ that Yuuri didn't even notice just has to open it's damn papery mouth and screech in Minako's voice.

"KATSUKI YUURI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ADDING YET ANOTHER SUBJECT TO YOUR CURRICULUM WHEN YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON BALLET!!"

Yuuri wished the Earth would swallow him whole, he was too embarrassed for words and now the  _entire school_ new about his ballet. He didn't look up, he didn't need to, he could tell everyone was judging him by all of the giggles and snickers quickly escalating into full blown laughter that was forming around the room by all of the students and even Peeves. It was all too much, every sound, every smell, every _thing_ was too much he just couldn't take it. All he could do was run, and run he did. Straight through the pathway between Hufflepuff and Slytherin having to endure all of those jeers and wolf whistles for that short period of time.

When he finally got to somewhere , possibly a classroom he didn't care, he just cried, nothing like those soft little weeps that you utter when something sad happens in a film, no. Full blown sobs wracking through his body as if fighting to get out, shuddering breaths, hyperventilation, the whole shebang.

He cried for what seemed like merely one minute. Which was strange because it normally felt much,  _much_ longer. Stopping when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He looked up, only to be greeted with the sight of the most captivating blue eyes he'd ever seen. For what felt like an eternity chocolate brown eyes peered into ones of intense blue, their gaze only broken when Vikt- wait Viktor  _fucking_ Nikiforov in Hogwarts!

Nope fuck this shit Yuuri jumped up and dashed out of whatever room he was in and sprinted to the Hufflepuff basement as if he was Sonic the Hedgehog(just 'cus he's pure-blooded doesn't mean he's never heard of video games) and freaks out yet again, why  _him_ of all people?!


	2. Chapter Two (so creative, much wow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert summary here*

Yuuri hadn't gone to any lessons or meals- his food was supplied by the house elves. Phichit was with Yuuri most of that day, being the best friend he is he skipped lessons just to comfort Yuuri and by the end of the day Yuuri was quite a lot less paranoid. Although Phichit did explain to Yuuri what he was trying to tell him-which did bring his anxiety up a notch or two- that Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament for the fist time in three decades and that The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were participating which meant that Viktor Nikiforov would be coming to Hogwarts. Yuuri was actually quite excited, that is, until Phichit belatedly mentioned that it would start the following Monday-shit. He could have been a lot happier about that than he was.

When Monday came around, Yuuri was panicking like he had never panicked before -thank Merlin he somehow didn't have an anxiety attack, he thought he was quite close to one. Everyone was seated in The Great Hall around late afternoon talking alarmingly loud for Hogwarts (and thats saying something) , nobody seemed to take any notice of Yuuri all of them too excited, most likely to see Viktor.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Asked Phichit, who wouldn't stop checking his reflection in his spoon to make sure his hair was okay.

"Soon, I hope," Answered Leo, who looked quite laid back given the situation.

"Do you think Viktor will sign my poster?" Enquired a hopeful looking Guang-Hong.

Yuuri was about to answer when all of a sudden the doors of The Great Hall slammed open to reveal Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory- and the rest of Durmstrang I guess. Everybody shut up immediately, too speechless from the majesticness of Viktor to talk apparently. All Yuuri could do was stare at Viktor too transfixed in his gaze to notice Viktor staring back. Time seemed to freeze as they just goggled at each other. Sadly though, all good things must come to an end no matter how small and Viktor broke their mini staring competition to resume marching up to the staff table.

"Yuuri," Phichit hissed.

Yuuri hummed in response, not taking his eyes off of Viktor.

"I saw that, you and Viktor were making googly eyes at each other! He liiiikes you~,"

"W-what no we weren't!" Yuuri blushed facing away from his friend.

Soon enough, The Beauxbatons arrived. Sauntering in all majestically. Yuuri noticed Sara Crispino, he'd read about her in  _The Daily Prophet_ before, she was Beauxbatons' best keeper in four decades and she had the medals to prove it.

  _Anyway_ back to Viktor, he was now standing at the front of the hall before the staff table, picking idly at a loose thread that hung from the sleeve of his robe. You'd think he would look more excited. Professor McGonagall stood up abruptly and once again the whole hall went silent.

" Ahem, I think we all ought to welcome our new guests to Hogwarts as they will be staying here for quite some time,"

The whole hall swiftly broke into a fit of cheers and clapping, all of the students from the visiting schools bowing politely.

"Yesterday I made it clear that we would be hosting The Triwizard Tournament, which I am very excited to announce will be beginning quite soon, so if you could all turn your attention to The Goblet of Fire."

Yuuri's eyes drift to a large goblet placed in the middle of the room- how did he not notice that before.

"All students aged sixteen and above," She pursues

"Are allowed to place a slip of parchment with their name on it in the Goblet,"

That got quite a few jeers from the students that would not be capable of partaking in the aforementioned event.

Yuuri began to daydream about partaking in The Tournament with Viktor and winning not only the Tournament but his heart- ugh too cheesy. Yuuri's heart was racing with anticipation just thinking about competing with Viktor and what the after effects would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for writing the chapters so short, but I hope you have enjoyed this so far!


	3. Chapter Three

Yuuri was in the Hufflepuff common room with Phichit, both of them catching up on the homework they'd missed the previous day. Everything was going fine until Phichit just had to bring up The Triwizard Tournament.

"So... Are you going to put your name in the Goblet with Guang-Hong, Leo and me?" Phichit asked breaking the silence.

"I'd rather not, you know how I am with that stuff," Yuuri replied hesitantly.

"Yuuri~ It'll be fun, how satisfied would you feel knowing that you tried," Phichit pushed, trying to get his best friend to do something other than studying.

"Not very, actually," Yuuri just wished Phichit would shut up and drop the subject.

"Yuuri, please be brave and chivalrous or, well, Griffyndor-y," Wow Phicht. Wow.

"Nah, I'll leave that to, I don't know, maybe... Gryffindor," Wow Yuuri is so funny. Hah.ha.h

"Ha-Ha, very funny,"

"I know, I'm the next George Weasley,"

"Yuuri! Puh-lease, I swear to Merlin if you don't do it, I will. It'll be like what happened with that Potter guy we learned about in our History class"

"Phichit."

"Yuuri."

"I think I hear the library calling me, I-uh... I'll be back in around 394 years,"

"That's specific."

"You know how that library is, always very picky. Bye!"

Yuuri could hear Phichit call his name but he was already sprinting out of the door.

-  
The library wasn't as remote as Yuuri had expected it to be. As soon as he had opened the doors leading into it, he saw quite a large group of people sitting close to or hovering around one lone table.

Yuuri didn't really need to look to see who it was that people were fawning over but he chanced a glance anyway, and there he was, as Yuuri had expected. Viktor Nikiforov, again. Yuuri just adores his life. (Can you sense the sarcasm? Wink-Wonk)

He carefully snuck around to the opposite side of the library to avoid the onslaught of people gawking at Viktor. His attempt was successful, most likely from the skill he had acquired from the many years he had been practicing ballet.

Finally seated, Yuuri quietly took out his textbook on Ancient Runes and proceeded to do his homework. He quite liked Runes, he thought it was an interesting subject, what with the many, _many_  symbols to learn.

Everything was going swimmingly, but of course, nothing works out for him. No. Viktor, of course just has to stroll up to where he's sitting and give Yuuri a fucking heart-attack by poking him in the side.

"Gah!" Is all Yuuri says as he jumps up from his seat because his Idol has just touched him! He's never showering again!- Okay, maybe that's taking it a little too far.

Viktor looked completely unphased by Yuuri rocketing from his seat and proceeded to talk as if Yuuri hadn't just died.

"Hello. I'm Viktor, I saw you run into the classroom my friends and I were in looking upset-" 'Kill me now' was all Yuuri could think "- And I was wondering if you were alright,"

"I-I'm fine," Yuuri mumbles, trying- and failing, mind you- to sound nonchalant. Viktor seems to buy it though, so he'll just go with it.

"Okay!" Viktor chirps sounding all too excited for a conversation in a library. " Well, what's your name?"

Yuuri is flabbergasted, he'd never expected his Idol to ask him for his name.

"I'm Yuuri," He mumbles softly, wishing to be anywhere else but there.

"Yuuri..-" Somehow Viktor has made Yuuri's name sound sexy "- That's a nice name, my cat child has that name too!"

"C-cat child!?" What. WhAt?

"My friend Yuri, it's a pet name my friends and I came up with quite a while back, actually," Viktor looks thoughtful, for some reason?

" _Why_ , may I ask?" Yuuri unconsciously took a step forward, somehow slightly intrigued by the phenomenon that is Viktor Nikiforov. 

"Well..."

They continued to chat to each other about everything and anything until Yuuri had made a pun about birds and bees, I'm not too sure how that would wor-  _OOOOhhh._

 _Ahem_ , anyway, Viktor managed to actually scream laughter, and lo and behold they were kicked out of the library, followed by a surprisingly inconspicuous group of fan- guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.

(If anyone gets my reference, I love you- Too soon? Too soon)

-

They decided to seek refuge on the steps leading up to the Ravenclaw tower- don't ask why, they just did- and continued their conversation about overly lewd friends-  _Le_ Gasp!Now that pun makes sense.

"I'm not joking, he actually did that," Yuuri laughed.

"Infront of all those people?!" Viktor asked.

"All while wearing a thong," 

"How was he not expelled? How were  _you_ not expelled?"

"We have connections," Yuuri stated. "Although we  _did_ have to ask the Dj to help clean up, it was hilarious!"

Viktor quite literally snorted, like a pig, and Merlin help him if it wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen.

All Yuuri could think about at that moment was that this Viktor was nothing like the guy portrayed in his interviews in  _The Daily Prophet_ he was kind and bubbly and oh so adorable, not cold and aloof like how he had always imagined him to be, but that is probably a good thing.

Yuuri stared into Viktor's eyes with the sort of adoration akin to watching an amazing anime involving gay figure skaters, specific, I know.

Viktor seemed to reciprocate his feelings gazing at him with some sort of fondness- but obviously, they can't do anything romantic yet because Build Up, so Cat Child- I mean Yuri just _has_ to come running in and ruin the moment. 

He snatches Viktor by the arm and yanks him up violently from where he was perched on the stairs, and all Yuuri can hear as Viktor is being dragged away is "GAH! How did you even find me!?"

_Sigh.._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I don't know how frequent updates will be but I presume quite frequent :3


End file.
